destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets
Secrets & Witches is the ninth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 253 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'TRUTH, STORIES, AND SELF --' Melinda experiences a series of strange events, and as she attempts to fix her troubling issue, Prue recruits Chris and Wyatt to help her discover a family secret about Melinda, but the truth changes everything. Meanwhile, Prue enlists Melissa in helping her find Jo's birth parents, while Cassandra helps Ivana mourn her father's tragic death, and in a series of flashbacks, the truth about Melinda and Damon is revealed. Finally, Jo reveals a part of the future, while Prue remembers the past, and the truth is finally revealed. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actor and actress as Mr. and Mrs. Wright *Unknown actor as Man Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Orbing; Melinda, Chris, Wyatt * Astral Projection; Melinda * Premonition; Prue (Off-screen) * Fireballs; Demon #3 * Orb Shield; Christina * Spell Casting; The Elders (Flashback; Off-screen) * Beaming; Prue * Healing; Christina Spells and Rituals * To Bind (Mentioned) Beings * The Red Witch * Witch with bound Whitelighter genetics Artifacts * What to Expect When You're Expecting book * Gadreel's Athame's * Ruby Necklace Locations * Damon's Apartment (Flashback) * Chris and Bianca's Condo * Bay Mirror ** Mirror´s Magazine * Prescott Group ** Cassandra's Office * New Orleans ** Piper and Leo's Condo * The Underworld ** Underworld Bar * San Francisco Memorial Hospital ** Eric's Office * Damon's Apartment * Whitmore Mansion * Halliwell´s * Magic School's Secret Library (Mentioned) * The Upper Regions (Mentioned) * Wright Family House * Melissa's Apartment Trivia * The name of the episode is based on the TV shows, "Secrets and Lies". There is also a Charmed episode by the name of "Secrets & Guys", although this episode was not based on the Charmed one; * It has been two weeks since the events of the previous episode; * The episode will focus primarily on Melinda; * There will be flashbacks to events during the two-year time-skip; * There will also be flashbacks to Prue, Melinda, and Damon as teenagers; * Piper and Leo's secret about Melinda, which was last mentioned in Season 3 and hinted at in Whitelighters Beware, will be revealed; * Jo will reveal some information about the future to Prue; * Melinda and Damon are still having an affair; * Prue has been having trouble sleeping due to Christina's activity; * Melinda orbs and astral projects for the first time; * Prue convinces Wyatt to ask Chris what is happening with Melinda, and then confront their parents; * A flashback shows that Damon asked Melinda asked Melinda to move-in, but she declined; * Chris and Wyatt think that Melinda might be a Whitelighter-Witch due to her ability to orb. Their theory is that Leo Wyatt's Whitelighter side became engraved in his DNA, and he passed them onto Melinda. * Cassandra is still helping Ivana, and on the disliking board, Ivana secretly writes, "The Red Witch" for Cassandra to find; * Prue wants to track down Jo's parents and asks Melissa for help; * Prue hints at the fact that she had a vision about Melissa and Junior's relationship grow beyond friendship; * Eric finds Jo's potential parents, whose last names are Wright. The mother has a heart condition that makes it likely that she could die while giving birth, which fits the profile of Jo's mother; * Prue confronts Melinda about her relationship with Damon and Liam; * Melinda's astral-self has been taking on a life of her own, and it's this self that is having an affair with Damon; * Prue and Damon had a brief relationship when they were younger for the sole purpose of upsetting Wyatt; ** Melinda found out and was furious, and this lead to Prue realizing that Melinda had feelings for Damon; * Piper admits that the Elders visited them when Melinda was young and brought her presents. One of their "gifts" was that Melinda was half-whitelighter due to Leo's whitelighter genes being engraved in his DNA; ** Melinda's genes would most likely be dormant and never appear. Due to this, and the added stress of having two kids Orbing around, Piper asked the Elders to bind her Whitelighter side so that Melinda could live a normal life; * Jo and Prue visit The Underworld together; * Prue gets Jo to tell her a little bit about Christina, and Jo admits that she likes to do the opposite of what she's told, is stubborn, and isn't in love with any of her cousins though she is in love; * Prue asks Jo if she's the one Christina loves, and Jo denies saying that she likes men and that the man she likes is complicated; * They are attacked by a demon but are able to vanquish him, however, Jo is hit by a fireball. Her injury is deep enough that she doesn't self-heal, and Christina heals her instead; * Sebastian admits to Tamora that he's been helping Wyatt find the Wizard; * In a flashback, Damon tries to propose to Melinda but she says no and claims that it wasn't working out between them; * Melinda's Whitelighter powers are awakening as the spell the Elders cast wasn't strong enough to bind her; * In a flashback, Prue and Wyatt are arguing when Melinda arrives home from declining Damon's proposal; ** She admits that the reason she doesn't want to marry Damon is that she's afraid of the future since he's a demon and she's a witch; * Eric calls Prue and tells her that the Wright's aren't Jo's parents, as they're having a boy; * Charlotte receives a strip of paper from Ivana Prescott that says, "The Red Witch". Music * 'Anywhere' by Rita Ora * 'Hit the Road' by Ray Charles * 'You are the Reason' by Leona Lewis and Calum Scott Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4